


Hunger

by robingurl



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Blow Job, Foreplay, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: Christine develops a craving for a special delicacy. She's going to find a way to get it one way or another.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I had two requests for Blow Jobs.. one person wanted a dirty one. That is really not my thing but I figured I would make it as dirty as I knew how? 
> 
> *~*

How was she supposed to do this? She couldn’t just out right ask him could she? No that wasn’t lady like nor was it normal. She stared at him as he composed in front of her sitting at his organ as per usual. Christine licked her lips stuck at how to go about this. 

A woman could have a need just like a man could, she told herself. If a man needed a woman in bed then couldn’t a woman need …that… in her mouth? Did she dare say it to herself. 

She wanted, no needed to suck his cock. 

Christine shivered she had said it to herself. Her hands clenched her blue skirt tightly trying to regain composure. Her thighs were clenched tight underneath the skirt. 

It was all his fault after all. In the midst of their heated exchange last week he had asked her to suck him. She had never done it before but by the sound of his moans she had done it right. 

Now she wanted more. 

She took a deep breath and walked over leaning over his shoulders hugging him. She felt him freeze underneath her. She laughed a bit internally, as controlling as he was he still got flustered if she pressed her breasts up against him. 

“A-Ah, Christine….dearest what can I do for you?” His voice shook a bit and she knew she had caught him off guard. 

She bent down and whispered in his ear, “I’m a bit hungry, do you mind if I find something to eat?” 

“There is no need to ask, angel. I have plenty of healthy food in the kitchen.” 

She found herself blushing a bit as she stayed leaning over his shoulders. “You see thats the thing though, the craving I have isn’t for normal food..” Her fingers playfully traced his mask as she spoke. 

“I-I can make many different types of foods, dearest. What were you thinking?” He watched confused as she turned his head to kiss him passionately. 

“You’ll see…” 

He blinked as she got to her knees crawling underneath the organ. “Christine?” 

“Mmm just keep composing ….I’m starving.” 

He startled as he felt her hands undo his vest, belt, and pants. His hand nearly knocked his ink well over. “C-Christine, darling, w-what are you…” His face flushed as he felt her hot mouth take his cock in. “T-This was what you were hungry for?” 

She didn’t respond leaning on her hands to bob her head back and forth. Her lips sucked on his tip then slid down his shaft. She enjoyed how big he was, he filled her mouth just like he filled her cunt. 

Erik forced himself to start composing again, his hands shook at first as they touched the keys. Then he realized how far she’d come. A month ago she would have dared, but now… he smiled and reached under petting her curls before going back to his keys. “Hmm what a good girl.” As he said this he worked to regain his composure. 

She relaxed when she heard the music start up again. She didn’t want to admit this but she was content curled up under the organ sucking on his cock as he composed and did as he pleased. 

Her mouth was full and she was working him as best as she knew how. Up and down, in and out. She knew her technique wasn’t the greatest as she was still learning. All she knew was that it felt right and didn’t taste horrible. 

Her tongue wrapped on the tip again as she changed positions, this time a hand reaching up to keep his cock in the right position so she could suck on him easier. 

With each sucking on the cock her mind grew foggier and foggier. Her eyes heavily lidded as she gave in to what her mind and body wanted. She sucked hungrily, desperate for what she knew came after. 

She shivered as she heard him say “Good Girl” again. 

He smiled as he wrote the music onto the paper. It was flowing easier now, faster. “Pace yourself dearest.” He said calmly though he was starting to come close to giving in himself. 

She smiled around his cock as she felt him stiffen. He was close. She closed her eyes and continued sucking and pulling him in and out of her mouth. She didn’t let him slip out of her mouth though afraid she would miss the treat at the end. 

“C-Christine…” Erik whispered shuddering. He dropped his quill and sat back in his chair. Pages of music were piled on the floor. “What a hungry girl y-you are.” His shaking hand reached down and sat on her head of curls encouraging her to keep going. “That’s it, r-right there. Just like that.” He stroked her curly hair fighting to keep his hips from thrusting. He spread his legs just a bit more and she crawled up closer licking his balls briefly before taking his cock back into her mouth. He lost it at that. “C-CHRISTINE.” His voice echoed off the walls as she got what she wanted. 

The treat came quickly and she swallowed it all licking the tip making sure she didn’t leave anything behind. Then she crawled out licking her lips looking pleased with herself. 

Her hunger sated. For now.


End file.
